How Can You Be a Hero?
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: "You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart. " - the walls bled and the broken forms of the fallen approached her - " How can you be a hero when you can't even save those who matter? " Reyna x Dick (PTSD, death and dark themes )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers.**

 **It has been like a year since I wrote something. My writing is a bit rusty so bear with me but it will improve as the chapters move on.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Richard John Grayson x Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano**

 **Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, humor, friendship, romance (A bit later), adventure and gore.**

 **Warnings: Post Traumatic Stress from both Reyna and Dick because even they can be strong for so long. OOC-ness. Kissing (later). Contains spoilers for Blood of Olympus**

 **Timeline: three years after Blood of Olympus in the Heroes of Olympus and just after Season Two ended for Young Justice.**

* * *

 _How can you be a hero when you can't protect those who matter?"_

She knew she wasn't normal. She knew even before she learned of her heritage. Spirits of dead ancestors didn't appear in normal people's homes. They don't mutter harsh expectations and cruel words in the mind of a child.

They told and reminded her of her bloodline and that she was weak. She would never be a powerful warrior worthy of the Goddess Bellona whose ichor courses through Reyna's veins. That she is a failure and the legacy of Rome will die with her and her eldest sister.

She would hide in the comforting hearth with her sister who answered the little girl's questions on what the ghosts had said.

 _"Our Mumma, is a Goddess? "_ six year old Reyna asked looking at her sister with big onyx eyes.

 _"That's right. We are demigods. Like Hercules"_

 _" Then one day I will grow up to be a hero then?" Wide eyed Reyna asked, completely awestruck._

 _Hylla giggled as she poled her sister "The best hero ever!" As Reyna burst into giggles as the tickle monster attacked._

But the moments of bliss were rare in Ramirez - Arellano household and things took a turn for the worse as the humanity of Julian Ramirez - Arellano was peeled away and all that was left of the once strong and handsome soldier was the insane shell of a man he once was.

A mania Nico had said. Her father had turned into a mania.

 _"A human withers away until he's not human any more. Only his worst qualities remain"_

 _Worst qualities. Worst qualities. Human withers away until he is no longer human._ These thoughts echo in Reyna's mind like ice shards that impale her. Could things have been different if Reyna tried to do something -anything- to hold the threads of her father's sanity? Had there been a way for Reyna to save her father from his fate?

But no. Before fleeing her home in San Juan, the cowardly Roman killed her _own father._ How can anyone do that?

 _How can you be a hero when you kill your own father?_

She lived on Circe's island for two years; fresh food and clothes, spa treatment, learning magic, her own stash of potions and no evil spirits haunting Reyna and Hylla. They were finally happy.

Until that blasted son of Poseidon came along and released Blackbeard and his pirate crew to wreck havoc on Circe's island- Reyna's new home.

Being taken captive on the ship under the tyranny of Blackbeard Reyna felt like a little girl back in San Juan again. But Hylla was there and everyday Hylla kept Reyna safe.

Seeing Hylla, sweet fashionable Hylla who found ways of hiding when they were younger, who taught herself sword fighting to keep Reyna safe.

Reyna remembered her twelve year old self biting her kip and cowering in the corner as Hylla faught the pirates and a thought ran across her mind her mind as she watched the pirates sword slash across Hylla's forehead.

 _How can you be a hero when you cower in fear and your sister protects you?_

And maybe something in Reyna had snapped that day when she tended to her wounded sister. A burning passion to protect her family ignited in her and she too learned to defend herself and others around her.

Thus, she learned to duel with her sister and everyday they duelled the pirates earning their respects until they were willingly freed by them as they feared the daughter's of Bellona who would topple their Captain and takeover.

So when the two sisters arrived at the crossroads they embraced each other fiercely, the silver Torch and spear , the symbol of Bellona, burned fiercely as they separated with a promise. A promise to be Queens and heroes in their chosen paths.

And Queens and Heroes they did.

Hylla Ramirez - Arellano, Queen of the Amazons.

Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata who led the Romans in the war against the Titan Krios on mount Temp.

Until that quest in Charleston. The daughter of Bellona and the son of Jupiter had gone to retrieve Imperial Gold weapons for the Legion. Confidence was blooming in Reyna as they walked in beautiful Charleston that a beautiful relationship between the two praetors will flower. He was strong, handsome and disciplined but rebellious in his own nature as he tried to change the Legion. But perhaps those were some of the qualities she adored.

However, it could never be for the Goddess of love herself had spoken to her denied her the love she sought:

 _" You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart. "_

And that was true. Reyna's heart yearned for affection that her sister bestowed upon her. Her desire for a tender touch made her stomach twist every time she saw the sweet exchange of lovers kiss and gentle caress. Her soul burned in lust for the love of a lover who would hold the broken pieces if Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano and let her break apart in his arms, tell her that she doesn't have to be strong anymore because she has someone to share the burden with. And he will slowly but surely put together the pieces of Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano together again

But for Reyna there was no one. For the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata had Ben rejected not once but twice by the sons of the big Three Gods. Roman and Greek. Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson.

But you know what? Reyna could never stop the love she felt for the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. No matter how many times she was rejected, how many obstacles rose up or how many times she fell and was dragged into the abyss and had the wind knocked out of her and hopelessness took root in her heart. Despite the stress and emotional turmoil and trauma she faced or monsters that left scars on her body. Because of love. Because of the love that swelled in her her new family.

Because she cares so much that it hurts as if she was going to bleed to death from the pain of it.

The wind was knocked out of her when the Greek Trierem had fired on the Forum. Her heart pounded as Oct avian rallied the legionnaires for war while her mind screamed _Stop! This is exactly what Gaia wants! We can not do this!_ But this was the Roman pride and she would be no good to her legionnaires if she, the Praetor, backed out from this insult. But she didn't want Octavian to lead the Legion to their deaths for the augur was mad with power and his dream of becoming a hero.

When the Oracle of Delhi and the faun - sorry _satyr-_ arrived with a message from Annabeth for the hope if peace, Reyna seized the opportunity as swiftly as it arrived.

That is why she fights. That was why she took that suicide quest to retrieve the Athena Parthenos and bring it to the Greek camp to bring peace between the children of Olympus.

She travelled among the storming ventus, the shrieking gryphons and growling monsters in dangerous storms. The Roman Praetor and her pegasus Scipio. But the Fates were -and still are- cruel for a poisoned gryphon claw was aimed at the Scipio's rider who protected her by taking the strike himself as Reyna slayed the beast.

It was Reyna's strength combined with Scipio's did they finally arrive at the Argo II in Epirus where she put her friend down.

Scipio. Her pegasus. Her friend. Her comfort and confidant. She never had to stay strong for Scipio. She would breakdown in his mane and he would listen to her pain and emotions and give her comforting nudges and snorts. He never complained or made a fuss.

And he died saving her. Because even Scipio knew the gravity of the quest his rider was about to part take and she had to survive and that had cost him his life.

And his rider knew that there was nothing she could do but a thought still echoed in her mind:

 _How can you be a hero when you can't even save a pegasus?_

Reyna swallowed at the haunting memories of lugging the Athena Parthenos cross country with Nico di Angelo and Coach Hedge appeared behind her eyelids.

Her face flushed at the humiliation they faced in Alberto which involved a hot spring but her face drained of its colour as the memory bled into the form of Orion when he massacred the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons. She could see the mutilated corpse of Kinzie the Amazon second in command. She saw Phoebe the three thousand year old Huntress and the young Naomi who lay broken on the concrete floor and many other nameless Amazons and Hunters who died at the hands of the giant to give the three questers passage.

Yet the thought struck her:

 _How can you be hero when you let others die for you?_

Dread filled Reyna when Nico di Angelo released her raw emotions in a black storm of darkness upon Bryce Lawrence. Her body was ice as she experienced Tartarus, the utter loneliness that the son of Hades had been experiencing for so long. It broke her heart and she finally understood the pain and exhaustion she felt from the son of Hades and she realised that Nico di Angelo is stronger than any other demigod she had ever met. He carried a burden that no one should ever face; being prejudiced against his heritage, pulled out of his own time line and into s completely other world, keeping a huge secret from two different rival camps about the other to prevent a civil war and now the Ambassador of Pluto agreed to bring the Golden Statue of Athena to Camp Halfblood despite knowing that he would be lost in the darkness.

She watched him turn into mist. She couldn't touch him or even lend her strength. She felt like a helpless 7 year old again curled in her fireplace trying to block out the ghouls.

All she could do was watch as Coach Hedge brought Nico di Angelo back from the brink of death and the demons whispered:

 _How can you be a hero when you can't even save your friend?_

She could still vividly see the monstrous 'allies' that Octavian had summoned who turned their back on the Legion and greatly outnumbered the Greek and Romans. She saw in her mind the battle against Gaea.

She remembered the _clang_ as metal met metal, the disgusting _spluish_ as flesh was cut through, explosions , screaming and cursing, the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata and Leaders of Camp Halfblood shouting orders and battle cries rang across the battlefield.

Her nostrils flared with the metallic stench of blood and death and could almost taste it (despite sitting in the sanctuary for own Praetor's quarters).

All that bloodshed because Reyna had left the Legion at the hands of power hungry and maniac Octavian. All because Reyna decided to trust the enemy more than her comrades.

 _No. It was the only way to stop the war._ Reyna gritted her teeth as tears trailed down her cheeks. _We needed to bring peace to unite the gods._ The daughter of Bellona clutched her head and shook it furiously but the demons were merciless.

 _You only tell that to yourself to suppress your guilt and shame. Just like what you did when you killed your father. You are weak and pathetic that is why you are cursed to walk this land alone. No demigod shall heal your heart just as Venus had said. You had killed your father. You had killed your pegasus. You had doomed the son of Hades. You had caused the massacre of the Amazons and Hunters in San Juan. And you, Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano are the cause why there were so many casualties among the campers of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. Had Victoria and the Fates not been smiling in the favour of Olympus, Gaea would have won. You are no hero._

The white walls of her room began to bleed.

"No" Reyna whispered as she crawled backwards on her floor.

The broken forms of the fallen appeared.

 _Kinzie._

Reyna gasped.

 _Phoebe._

She crawled further back.

 _Scipio._

Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

 _Adam Rose._

She crawled back further. They moved closer.

 _Bobby Mathews._

She moved further. They moved closer

 _Dakota._

 _Octavian._

 _Leon Woods._

 _Gwen Stacy._

 _Julian Ramirez - Arellano._

Reyna's back collided with the wall as a sob escaped her.

"Hello sister"

 _Hylla Ramirez - Arellano_

As the demons whispers echoed through her mind.

 _"How can you be a hero when you can't save those who matter"_

* * *

 **I know Hylla doesn't die but for the sake of the story she is. I am sorry for the back and forth between memory Reyna and her real self. I wanted to show the vulnerable side of her that nobody sees. She is the strongest female character and deserves more respect.**

 **The next chapter will be Dick set just after Wally's death and before he takes his leave of absence.**

 **Question: where do you guys want Reyna and Richard to meet? It can be any city but San Francisco, Bludhaven and Happy Harbour.**

 **Reviews are loved and criticism is appreciated and Flames don't hurt me.**

 **Princess of Flames**

 **¤ Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

_"How can you be a hero when you can't even save those who matter?"_

He was just a circus brat; a performer. A flyer. The sky was his to glide, to soar in high above with the stars and clouds. For a Flying Grayson the sky was his birthright.

He was Robin of Haley's Circus. He learned the trapeze long before he could walk and the euphoric sensation of the wind in his ears, the cheering crowds and the utter weightlessness of flying he always felt was like a drug that he needed to take.

Dick remembered when he first started flying and his fear of falling had been voiced. He could still hear are sweet laughter like wind chimes echoing in his empty apartment as the ghost of her fingers brushed across his hair as she answered:

 _"Don't be afraid of falling my little Robin, it is part of the risk we take but it is also part of the thrill. My little bird, if you ever fall remember your family will always be there to catch you"_

Those were the very words that echoed through his mind as he watched his family fall to their death.

They promised that they would catch him when he falls but who caught them when they fell to their deaths? Who saved them when thin anchor of their lives was snapped away?

Where were those heroes who had sworn to protect the common man?

Where were those super powered men who people claimed were gods?

Where was the Dark Knight when five people fell to their deaths in his city?

Didn't those heroes care at all?

The logical and realistic part of Richard knew there was nothing he or any superhero could have done in the five seconds it took his family to die but it still ached back then -and now- but there was nothing that anyone could have done.

But the demons wouldn't have it. Their laughter echoed in the caverns of his mind like the Joker's harsh maniacal cackle.

He could hear their scream as they fell. He could hear the sickening _crunch_ of bones shattering against concrete and impaling the organs from within. Instantly severing the cord of life. He could hear his _own_ screams as their broken forms were forever seared into his mind and the metallic stench blood overwhelmed his nostrils.

Dick furiously wiped his tears away as the demons sneered:

 _"How can you be a hero when you can't even save your family? "_

He missed them. Dear God, he missed them so much and sometimes he would feel guilty too because the painful void their deaths had left in his heart had dulled into a sad throb.

Because, he -Richard John 'Dick' Grayson- was happy with his new family. He loved being the ward of Bruce Wayne during the day and the superhero -Robin- at night.

He loved fighting crime, helping people, the adrenalin rushing, wind whistling as he chases criminals. The euphoric sensation of invincibility in battle that lasted for a good six years.

Until that blasted Failsafe simulation happened. Dick gritted his teeth as the memory flooded his mind and the misery he suppressed when he led his friends one by one to their 'deaths'. Because he didn't care about the team. Because he didn't care that he was sending so many people to their deaths. Because he only cared about the mission.

Because he wanted to be just like Batman.

 _Just like Batman._

Just like the Dark Knight he sent his team to slaughter. Maybe it was his youth. Maybe it was his parents murder. Maybe it was just _him._ Not Robin the Boy Wonder but the little boy behind the mask who had his whole world snapped around when his family fell. Maybe it was Dick Grayson who couldn't bare to lose it all over again with another family.

Because he doesn't want to be Batman any more.

 _"I don't want to be Batman any more. I don't want to sacrifice everything for the mission"_

But, he - Richard Grayson- was a lying hypocrite. _'You wanted a family but when you got new members in the family you got blinded by jealousy and when your_ little brother _was murdered by Joker you didn't even go to his funeral. You made excuses that you were off world, didn't you Dickie bird? But you and I know the truth. You were happy that that little pest was gone. You were pleased that you wouldn't ever have to share the mantle of Robin with anyone ever again"_

Guilt and shame burned like bile inside of him as he was reminded of the snarky little boy Bruce had brought home from the streets.

He was an interesting kid to be honest. He had scruffy dark hair and piercing blue eyes that shone with mischief but also a sort of brokenness that this kid had seen more than he should have. A look that Dick usually saw in his own and Bruce's eyes every day. He had an air of charisma that compelled people to either like him completely or hate him. There was no in between.

The eldest son of Bruce Wayne liked the kid - Jason as Bruce had informed him- but another part of him -the angry, resentful, _jealous_ part of him- hated him. He hated the kid who barged unto the manner uninvited. He hated him for stealing the affection and attention of Bruce and Alfred. He hated the kid simply because Dick Grayson didn't want to share.

He didn't want to give the mantle of Robin to the street urchin. He didn't want him to wear the name his mother had given him. He didn't want the mischievous boy to wear his name and his traffic light suit and when he saw that the boy had actually altered his outfit it infuriated Dick even more. Jason had no right to change Dick's costume. He had no right to be Robin.

Because Dick Grayson didn't want to share his name. His suit. His family. His team. His friends.

Because Jason Peter Todd can't keep up the legacy of Robin that Dick Grayson had left behind.

And maybe that's why Dick fought with Bruce so much. Because he didn't want to share his father's attention with anyone.

And that is what drove Jason to Ethiopia to find his mother. Because of the loneliness and the burden of a legacy Dick left. Because Dick Grayson didn't want to be a big brother to Jason instead he pushed him away.

Dick Grayson pushed Jason away and into the foul claws of the Joker and was murdered in cold blood.

All because Richard John Grayson didn't want to share.

All because he wanted to be a hero.

All because he couldn't accept his little brother.

And the demons jeered:

 _"How can you be a hero when you can't even accept your brother?"_

Jason Todd, the Second Robin was the first death that Young Justice had faced and it most certainly wasn't the last.

Tula, the beautiful red haired Atlantean was the next to fall on a mission gone.

The original Blue beetle had died.

Kaldur's true heritage as the son of Black Manta was revealed and he remembered the look of utter betrayal and shock that crossed Aqua lad's face.

Richard John Grayson never wanted to be Batman.

He kept his word.

He became worse than Batman.

Because he pulled strings that even Bruce wouldn't pull.

And manipulative Nightwing decided to make Aqua lad a double agent.

Dick made Kaldur the black sheep of Atlantis. He made the team believe that Aqua lad was a traitor.

Dick orchestrated the 'death' of Artemis. He pulled her out of retirement and made her go undercover as a villain.

Dick manipulated his old sweetheart Zatanna who still held a crush on him after all these years to lie to the team And make a glamour charm for Artemis.

He _made_ Artemis and Kaldur destroy Mount Justice. The cave. Their _home._

All for the success of the mission.

 _"How can you be a hero when you manipulate your own team mates?"_

It was the death of Wally West that was the final nail on his sanity.

Wally. Crazy motor mouth, Wally. His best friend.

The only one who knew the little boy behind the faćade of the cocky hero.

Who was always their on his parents anniversary.

His Best friend.

His brother.

And what did Dick do to repay him?

He sent Kid Flash to his death in Failsafe.

He pulled Wally out of his well deserved retirement and sent the love of his life on a suicide undercover mission.

He fought with Wally over Kaldur's loyalty.

He sent Wally to his death in Antarctica.

Dick was there.

He could have stopped Kid Flash.

But he didn't.

All because the mission came first.

Even before Wally.

And all the demons cackled:

 _"How can you be a hero when you can't even save those who matter? "_

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **First thing first. I will stay with the canon Timeline of both Young Justice and Heroes of Olympus. This chapter takes place the day BEFORE Nightwing leaves the team.**

 **Secondly, I know some of you might say that Dick is completely out of character and that he wouldn't treat Jason like that but look at the Son of Batman movies. Look at some of the scenes in the comics. And despite the fact that you're the older child jealousy does arise in the eldest child when your parents bring home a new baby. I know I was jealous of my brother when he was born but now I love him. So I wanted Dick to initially be the jealous brother who became the overprotective big brother.**

 **Third, the deaths. I know that that list was very vague but I want to be as canonically correct as possible so I couldn't just put random people in there .**

 **Lastly, guys. Please review. Not just favourite and follow (though I love you for that) but please review!**

 **So I'm gonna ask again as I leave.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Afternoon.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing : Richard John Grayson x Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano, Solangelo, Percebeth, Jasper and Frazel**

 **Warning: OOC-NESS and Slightly mature themes at the end.**

* * *

Reyna was exhausted. It was half past six in the morning and she was exhausted.

Her shoulders still sagged after the cold shower she took in hopes to wake herself up but it was futile. The nightmare had been relentlessly brutal, taking away any chance she could get to rest.

Reyna changed out of her sleepwear and into a pair of jeans, a Nico di Angelo Protection Squad T shirt, her Imperial Gold armour and of course the purple Aegis on her shoulders.

Her clothes were impeccable. However, her overall appearance was less than perfect.

Her wet hair was stuck at odd angles, the Dark circles under her eyes were unusually dark that morning and her shoulders slouched.

She could still hear the demons cackling at her, jeering, as their voices continued to taunt her weakness in her mind:

 _" How can you be a hero when you can't even handle a nightmare?"_

Reyna sighed as she shut out the voices in her mind. She fixed her dark hair into a braid and added quite a few hairpins to keep the lose strands tucked in.

Though the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata doesn't wear makeup but the bags under her eyes were unusually prominent as she rubbed a thin layer of foundation to camouflage the signs of insomnia.

Lastly, the Praetor stood to her full height, shoulders straight and head held high. With a flourish of her Cape she strode out of her room.

Praetors Ramirez - Arellano and Zhang met halfway to the Mess and lead led the five cohorts for breakfast. As soon as the morning announcements for that night's match of Death Ball made and breakfast began, chatter erupted in the Mess.

The Praetor Table wasn't empty for long as Centurion Hazel slipped in next to Frank and exchanged a quite peck and a smiling "Good morning" in Reyna's direction as they began to eat.

Reyna didn't even flinch when the shadows behind her thickened and released the form of Nico di Angelo who carelessly plonked down next to her.

"Pass me the jam" were his first words.

Reyna raised an eyebrow as her lips twitched upwards "Good morning to you too, Sunshine"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Fine. Good morning. How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful and yourself?" Reyna smiled, taking a sip out of her hot chocolate.

"Just peachy. Now, pass the jam"

Reyna passed the jam.

Hazel giggled as Frank snorted into his omelette.

If there is anyone who can handle Nico di Angelo and his attitude that is not his boyfriend then it's Reyna.

" So, Nico. Where have you been?" Hazel asked as she cut into her waffle.

Nico shrugged "the typical son of Hades stuff. Being a mercenary to recapture the escaped souls from the Underworld and bailing my cousins out of jail"

"Jail?" Hazel frowned.

"By cousins, you mean Percy and Jason?" Frank's brow furrowed. Even Reyna was concerned.

"Any other cousin of mine you apart from those two and Thalia?" Nico asked wryly.

"What happened?" Reyna asked in concern.

"Those two idiots go- " Nico's words were caught off as two arms wrapped around his mouth as said cousins appeared and hissed in the youngest boy's ear

"Shhh! " they hissed "you promised you won't tell anyone!"

"Mmph! " Nico elbowed Percy in the ribs and struck Jason's face with a palm heal strike. Yelps of pain escaped his cousins as they let go of Nico's mouth. "I didn't promise you anything "

"Dude!"

"So not cool man"

Percy and Jason exclaimed as they caressed their injuries.

Reyna could see the amused looks on Annabeth and Piper's faces as they gave questioning glares at their boyfriends.

The two boys flushed in embarrassment as they adamantly refused to tell the tale of their arrest. They persistently muttered "Later" as they along with Nico stuffed their faces with pancake and maple syrup.

A wistful smile graced Reyna's lips as she watched her friends chatter away on the table around her.

She stared in awe at her colleague who once was a chubby insecure Probatio that grew up in to a strong and handsome soldier who led the Legion with great pride and vigour.

Hazel Levesque was the shy little daughter of Pluto around whom rumours of cursed jewels were spread that who transformed into a stunning and courageous sorceress and Centurion.

Her gaze travelled to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Two of the most courageous demigods she had ever met. Two of the three demigods who had willingly gone to Tartarus and came back alive. After three years their muscles had relaxed, the worry lines had faded and life had returned to their haunted eyes. And they were ensnared in their love for the other that no matter how far they went they always gravitated and returned to the other.

She sighed as her eyes rested on Piper and her former crush and colleague. Reyna had initially resented Piper for taking away Jason from Reyna before she even had the chance to even make him hers. She wanted her friend back her partner. Her love. But Jason wasn't meant to be hers because his fate was entwined with the daughter of Aphrodite's but now Reyna doesn't care any more. All she can do is give them her blessing as she smiled and watched her former love talk animatedly about his and Nico's pet project of making mythomagic cards and figurines which featured both Greek and Roman gods.

Lastly, her gaze turned to the son of Hades sitting next to her.

Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Ambassador of Pluto.

Gone was the pale, brooding and anorexic boy with so much darkness that it almost consumed his very being. Literally.

In his place was a young man with short messy black hair in spikes, onyx eyes that were once dark and broken, now glittered with life. His body had grown into a lean yet strong form and his olive skin had a healthy glow to it.

Her heart swelled with pride for her little brother who had grown and matured for the better.

Her little brother.

 _Little brother._

Reyna never realised when she started seeing the son of Hades as a brother. Perhaps it was during their quest to deliver the Athena Parthenos. Maybe it was afterwards. No matter when that happened, they had a family. Because they had adopted each other. Because they were siblings.

They supported each other and comforted each other in their nightmares. They laughed and joked and protected each other when the some of the campers scorned one of them.

They were _family._

 _"Until Will Solace came along. He replaced you in Nico's heart. He became the comforting solace that you_ little brother _needed. And what happened to you, Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano? You were replaced"_ The demons jeered :

 _" How can you be a hero when you are so easily replaced?"_

Reyna clenched her teeth and crushed the muffin that was in her hand; oblivious yo her friends calling her name.

"Reyna"

"..." _She saw the two boys she had loved turn their back on her._

"Reyna are you all right?" _The blood poured out of her father's gaping wound_

 _"..."_

" Reyna! Your hair is on fire! "

 _Circe's island was burning down._

No response.

"I'm going on a hunger strike "

That snapped her out of it "Absolutely not! I forbid it! "

The boys - Frank included- burst into laughter. Hazel suppressed her giggles but her eyes shone with concern. However, it was the look of concern and understanding in the eyes of Annabeth and Piper did Reyna come to her senses.

Annabeth glared at the sons of the Big Three and Mars who instantly shut up. Piper reached forward and brushed the mashed muffin out of Reyna's hand and squeezed it. "Reyna, are you all right? We had been calling you for quite a while now. "

Reyna straightened her shoulders "I'm fine. I was just lost in thought "

"Lost in thought about what? " Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I'm quite sure you can understand me when I say I was just thinking, Chase" Reyna's words and glare both screamed _Drop it!_

But the daughter of Athena was un-fazed by the very trick she often used herself.

"You seem tired" Piper smiled gently as she eyed the foundation that concealed the Dark circles under the Praetor's eyes "Nightmares?"

Reyna sighed and nodded "Yeah"

"Hmmm" Annabeth had a calculating expression on her face as she stared at the far wall as if the answer lay with in it. The boys continued to watch ladies and eat as if they were a squad deactivating a bomb. "Have you taken a break from all your work?"

Reyna raised an eyebrow "Yes"

"By break I don't mean lunch break or spar or when you're going to bed. I mean a proper break like a vacation away from the gods, monsters and Camp" Annabeth added.

Reyna opened her mouth to say _yes_ she has taken a break away from the craziness of their world. Away from the monsters and the ghosts. But the words never came. Because she realised that she had never taken a break. She never had the chance. Because she was the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata and she had a responsibility to her Legion; the burial rites to the fallen, the repairs, the paperwork, the strategising and planning. She was too ensnared in her godly life that she completely forgot about her mortal side. She completely forgot to take care of herself.

"Reyna" Annabeth asked gently "Have you taken a break at all since the war?"

Reyna's stoic expression was all the answer they needed.

"Rey " Nico hesitated "Have you ever considered going on a vacation?"

Reyna's jaws dropped at the boy sitting next to her ' s question.

"Wa, woo shoo boo of woo-coo-shon" Percy garbled, his mouth stuffed with blue pancakes.

Annabeth glared "What did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

Percy swallowed "I said: yeah you should go vacation. We all need a break from all the craziness"

Hazel nodded "Yes, Frank can handle all the Praetor duties and I will help him out where I can"

Frank smiled "You were the legion's sole Praetor for a year when Jason disappeared. I think I can handle things here on my own for a month or two"

"A month?!" Reyna exclaimed "Who said I'm going on vacation? Much less for two moths?"

"We said so" Nico glared defiantly "Doctors orders"

"You're not a doctor" Reyna pointed out.

"I'm not" Nico crossed his arms "But Will is"

The threat wasn't spoken but it was there. Because campers of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood knew that if Will Solace gave you a Doctor's Order and you didn't follow up on them then you will mist certainly find yourself cursed to the infirmary bed, talking in rhyme.

"You wouldn't" Reyna glared.

"Wanna bet?" Nico challenged.

No. She wouldn't it. She knew the son of Hades would win. Reyna sighed "What if the camp gets attacked?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "What do you think we Greeks will do? Let them die?"

"Yea" Piper smiled "Camp Jupiter has its Greek comrades to back it up "

"Honestly, what do you think us Graecus would do if the Legion was attacked behind your back? just let that happen?" Percy reached for some blueberries.

" That is coming from a guy whose fatal flaw is loyalty " Jason grinned " Things will be fine. Stop worrying "

" You're not going to stop, are you? " Reyna asked.

" Nope " Nico popped a munchin in his mouth.

"You're awfully eager to get rid of me" Reyna said wryly.

" You were the same when you were Trying to get me to socialise " Nico glared.

" Socialising is healthy "

" So is taking a break from all your work"

Reyna sighed "Say I do go on a holiday, where will I go? "

"Huawei " Percy shrugged. Jason and Nico snorted, Hazel giggled and Annabeth had a fond smile on her face as she said "Seaweed Brain "

Reyna smiled " I would love to but I don't want to leave the country so that I can comeback to Camp on a short notice if something happens"

"New York City " Jason suggested.

The daughter of Bellona shook her head "I would love to but if I want to get away from all gods and monsters, I'm not going to the city where Mount Olympus is actually floating over"

"True" Annabeth mused.

" How about Happy Harbour?" Hazel asked.

" Hmmm, isn't that where the Teen heroes are mostly seen?" Reyna frowned.

" Yeah. Happy Harbour and Jump City" Annabeth nodded "But I say you should rather avoid cities with heroes in it, last thing we need is them seeing you kill a monster and think you murdered someone"

"But wouldn't the mist cover her?" Frank inquired.

"The mist covers it but it shows people what they can accept as reality. Honestly, the mist tends make things worse for us demigods. I got expelled five times because of it" Percy pouted.

Annabeth laughed "You're so childish, Seaweed Brain "

Reyna smiled wistfully. Who knows maybe she can find someone who would look at her with those adoring eyes like Percy looks at Annabeth? Maybe a vacation is a good idea.

"Awe! I was gonna say Gotham City!" Nico whined "Then Reyna could have met Batman"

"Batman?"Reyna raised an eyebrow, lips twitching upwards.

" Yeah! He is so cool! I once went to Gotham to hunt this spirit and saw Batman and heard him say..." Nico deepened his voice "I'm Batman"

The mouth splitting grin on Nico's face had brought a smile on all the occupants faces.

"Be careful Nico, your fan boy side is showing" Percy teased.

Nico flushed "Shut up"

Percy grinned.

"Let's not forget the possibility of a hero being clear - sighted. That would also be bad" Annabeth pointed out, smile still in place.

"Where else can I go?" Reyna asked taking a drink of her -now cold- hot chocolate.

" I know!" Percy jumped "Disney World!"

Another round of laughter went across the Praetor's table.

Piper chuckled "that might not be a bad idea"

"Disney World?" Nico gave a quizzical look.

"Florida" Annabeth corrected "Orlando Florida"

"You can go on a road trip to Florida. Drive to Orlando, head down to the Miami beaches and go surfing" Piper suggested.

"No gods, at least those that can cause trouble and it probably doesn't have that many monsters to worry about either" Reyna mused "and no heroes either."

"So how does a holiday in Florida sound, Praetor?" Piper grinned.

The Praetor in question could feel her tense muscles relaxing, her mind cooling down. A vacation in Florida? It sounded like heaven.

Away from the gods who sent their children to fight for them. Away from the monsters that preyed on demigods just for existing. Away from all the bloodshed and harsh reminders of their fallen comrades. Away from the insanity that was Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano's life.

Reyna gave a soft smile and said "That sounds great"

* * *

Dick Grayson was exhausted. It was half past nine in the morning and he was exhausted. He had a long patrol that night and when he got home his brutal nightmares refused to let him catch a wink of sleep.

The The hot shower he took to awaken and soothe his aching muscles was useless. He took a gulp of his scalding hot coffee and typed away on his assignment due next week.

His apartment was silent except for the _click click click_ of his keyboard.

He grunted as he erased a paragraph and tried to rewrote it but it didn't sound right. After five minutes he gave up and grabbed his empty coffee mug to place it in the sink.

He could still see those vacant eyes that glared at him, the pool of blood, their haunting words that it was all his fault.

He had tried to scream that it wasn't his fault but his voice won't come.

Richard shook his head as he tried to clear his mind.

The Dark haired vigilante was certain the demons were quite amused at his frustration as they mocked him:

 _" How can you be a hero when you can't even handle a nightmare? "_

" Shut up" he growled as he slammed his mug on to the kitchen counter, shattering it on impact.

He swore loudly as he stomped to her a broom.

The doorbell rang.

Sighing, the lone owner of the apartment opened the door, quite surprised to find Bruce Wayne, his surrogate father, standing there.

"What do you want, Bruce?" The nineteen year old vigilant asked as he stepped aside to let Bruce in.

Bruce stepped in and looked at the messy living room. Books, takeaway boxes, CDS, dirty laundry, everything was lying about.

"We need to talk, Dick" Bruce stated curtly and took a seat.

" I'm not going back, Bruce. Not yet at least. I need time to clear my head" the younger man sighed.

" I wasn't here about the Team, Dick. I came here to see how you're doing. Tim and Alfred are worried about you, you know. _I'm_ worried about you. This" He gestured to the state of the house "it's not like you. I know Wally was- "

"Don't! " Dick snapped "Just don't"

"Dick, you're hurting. I know it. You needed to get away from the team and Happy Harbour so you left but living like this won't help you." Bruce pulled out an envelope from his pocket "Here"

Dick gave his foster father a questioning look.

"I got you an all expense paid trip to Florida. Hotel bookings, car, everything" Bruce replied.

Dick eyed the man suspiciously "What's the catch?"

Bruce was not surprised. He trained the boy after all "There have been suspicious movements and transactions being made. Both in the legal channels and in the criminal channels. Whoever it is, their MO doesn't matches anyone we have on the system"

"A new player?" Dick frowns, crossing his arms.

"Yes and his or her movements are quite strong in Florida but where, I don't know" Bruce eyed the boy.

"That's why you want me to go to Florida. So I can gather more intel" Dick said, his voice was resigned. "And here I thought you were doing this because you cared. But you are only sending me there for the sake of the mission"

" Dick, don't say that. I truly do care. I want you to go there and have fun. Make a new girlfriend and move on but keep your eyes and ears open to see of you can find something helpful." Bruce held his son's hand "You're a hero, Dickie bird but you're also human. You need to take a break from time to time "

Hero. Huh. Bruce called him a hero. _A coward more like it._

 _"How can you be a hero when you run away from your problems?"_

"Batman doesn't take a break" Dick retorted childishly.

Bruce laughed "Everyone needs a break once in a while. Even Batman "

Dick rolled his eyes. He remembered Bruce saying those words to him when he was little and didn't want to sleep.

"So, tell me Dick. How does a holiday in Florida sound, son? " Bruce asked.

The boy knew when he was being manipulated into doing something. He knew Bruce was pulling the strings of his exhausted body and broken heart. He knew that he was being sent on a mission under the pretense of a vacation. But a part of him wanted it to be real. He wanted to go to Florida and explore the place. Away from the heroes and maniac villains. Away from the insanity that was his life. With just the hope that he could at least make peace with his demons and move forward.

Maybe it was the exhaustion. Maybe it was the insomnia. Maybe it was his heart that just wanted something fresh.

With a soft smile he said "That sounds great "

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare's hands flew across the canvas. A stroke, a brush, a smudge and a swirl. Her brush was sculpturing a picture on the white canvas that even the painter herself didn't know what it was. But it was there.

Because the red haired mortal wasn't painting the picture. It was the spirit of Delhi that resided inside her that took control of its host as she drew a portrait of the future.

Rachel didn't even glance at the complete picture as she put it on the ground and placed a new canvas on the stand and once again she attacked the canvas.

Her charcoal pencil grew walls and chains. It created a completely new landscape on the once pristine white landscape.

The stroke of her brush, a scratch, a swirl, a smudge, erase and adding a bit if shade.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare panted as she took a step back and placed both of her new portraits on two canvas stands and gaped at the scenes that they portrayed before her.

The first canvas showed a scene of a dark cell with dark face bricks. She could see two figures hanging by their wrists by chains on the wall.

The one on the left was a man with four gashes on his chest. Their probably was a symbol on his shirt but it was torn to shreds. Blood trailed down his forehead to his chain. His ebony hair was speckled with dust, grim and concrete.

He seemed to be wearing spandex. Two long gashes ran down his left leg and a knife was stuck in his right thigh.

The second figure on the right was female. The remains of a shattered helmet was on her head, her armour was broken and just like the boy there were four gashes across her chest. Blood was gaping out of the punctures in her thighs.

The pool of blood around their feet, mingled like a gross union.

But what really caught Rachel's eye was the purple SPQR shirt that peaked from the ruins of her armour and a silver ring that hung around her neck.

She knew who that girl was.

Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano. The Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata who wore her sister's identical ring around her neck and her own ring on her finger.

If If that was Reyna, who was the boy?

Rachel frowned as she turned her attention to the second painting.

The Oracle of Delphi was stunned at the sight before her where she captured to lovers in an intimate embrace.

A dark haired man with sharp features had his lips locked around a woman with long black hair. The The man was shirtless as he had one hand around her bare waist wrapped in a white bandage, the other in her hair.

Rachel could see the exhaustion on their scarred body. A bandage was wrapped around the man's powerful torso where the female's left hand rested. She could see the blood blooming on the bandage just under the woman's bra. She could see the crimson staining the white on the man's chest. She could see it all but the two lovers in the portrait who had forgotten the world.

Who had forgotten the pain.

Who in that moment we're infinite because it was just them.

Because in that moment their broken pieces were moulding into a whole.

In that moment Rachel Elizabeth Dare was certain the future was an interesting place.

* * *

 **Just a few things that need to be cleared:**

 **and Reyna are 19 in the story. In YJ season 2 Dick really was 19. In BoO Reyna was 16 and this takes place three years after so she is 19.**

 **people wanted these two to meet in NYC or Happy Harbour but like it was said, Reyna is going on vacation to get away from the gods and monsters. Going to NYC would be like driving on the road on rush hour and not expect traffic same goes for Happy Harbour, Wally died and Dick wants get away from all the super heroing for a while. That includes the city he and his best friend hung out at**

 **3\. The Jason and Percy getting arrested thing is a reference to my story Jail Bail, so check out and leave a review.**

 **4\. Guys, please review. Even if its just three words. You have no clue how much it motivates Mr to write! So please. Do review.**

 **Question: What do you guys think of them going to Florida? Any suggestions for the next chapter?**

 **Oh and WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF JASON TODD X THALIA GRACE? I might make a story for them but it won't be those stories where Thalia gets kicked out of the Hunt or breaks her vow because seriously, does Thalia look like she would do that? But those fiery personalities would be so hot together though.**

 **Review Target: 20 (if we reach the target, you will get an early update )**

 **Anyway, remember to :**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Princess of Flames**

 **¤ Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good evening.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Richard John Grayson x Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano**

 **Warning : one bad word. Rushed chapter that will be edited.**

* * *

"You want me to _what?"_ Dick stared at Bruce incredulously "First you want me to go on a mission under the pretence of vacation then you want me to set up a honey trap on some old hag? You're being ridiculous. I'm not doing it."

Bruce didn't even glance at his eldest son from his place on the bat computer "She is not a old hag. She is around your age and you know her -"

"I don't care who she is. She could be the Duchess of Cambridge for all I care! I'm not doing this" Dick snapped.

Bruce raised his eyebrow as he glanced at the young man "You never had a problem before. Last I remember you used to enjoy setting up the honey trap"

" It's different now" he muttered through his teeth as he glared at the offending file in his hand.

"Explain" Bruce Wayne stated as he stared at the young man he had taken in eleven years ago.

Dick shook his head "It's different okay. It just is"

"How? How is it different?" Bruce demanded, fist clenched.

"It just is okay!" Dick snapped "After everything that happened with the Reach everything felt different. All that manipulation and trust issues that came from it..I realised that I was turning into something that I never wanted to be. I _swore_ to myself I would never turn into that"

"Turn into what?" Bruce crossed his arms and glared.

" _You"_ Dick hissed " The God damn Batman"

Bruce's face hardened "I never told you to make Aqua lad a double agent. I never told you to pull Wally and Artemis out of retirement and send Artemis on an undercover mission. I didn't tell you to manipulate Zatanna's feelings for you to make that glamour charm. And I sure as hell did not stop you from stopping Wally from running out because you and I both know that you had figured it out that Wally's kinetic energy would be needed. So don't blame me for the consequences of _your_ choices Dick"

Dick gasped as he struggled to breathe and stumbling a few paces back as he could still hear the demons words that told him that he had manipulated all those people. That it was his fault.

 _"See, even Bruce says all of that was your fault. Your best friend's blood is on your hands,_ hero" The demons mocked as the young vigilante stumbled back and stomped out of the room.

The file in hand.

* * *

"You want me to _what_? " Reyna stared at Annabeth and Piper incredulously " First you convince me to leave camp and go on vacation. Now you want me to go shopping with you?"

" We want you to have fun without having constant reminders of Camp. Most of your shirts are camp related. It wouldn't hurt to have some personal clothes"

" You literally have three sets of T shirts" Annabeth pointed out then grinned "Besides, Ramirez - Arellano, I think we all could use a bit if girl time. Don't you think?"

Piper nodded.

Annabeth smirked "Now come, or I will have Piper charmspeak you"

Reyna sighed as an amused smile twitched on her lips "Very well. Let's go."

With that the three demigods left the room.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Dick muttered ad he walked around in his handsome expensive suit looking for his target.

He had exchanged greetings and pleasantries with Gotham's elite at the Gala. He had had a chat with men in expensive suits and buttered ladies in elegant cocktail dresses and ball gowns.

These people oozed wealth from their very pores. You could see the wealth hanging off of them in their expensive suits and dresses, the jewellery they wore and the cars the drove. The lavish food, excellent wine and delicate décor was screaming wealth. And it disgusted him because though Bruce was rich at least he wasn't a bastard about it and put some good use to that money.

Dick gritted his teeth until he finally spotted the woman he was looking for.

Richard John Grayson had been completely wrong when he called his target an old hag because she was anything but old and a hag.

Bellatrix Le Roux was a beauty standing in a black cocktail dress 5'9" without her black heels. Her shoulder less black dress hugged her curvaceous form appreciatively and he could see a sexy toned leggy peaking out from the slit on the left side of her dress that reaches her hip.

The ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne grinned the woman.

Playboy mode on full force.

And maybe this won't be so bad after all,

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this " Reyna muttered as she stepped out of the dressing room in front of her friends who smiled appreciatively.

Reyna wore a sleeveless midnight blue dress with a flowing skirt that blew around her knees like a ball gown. It had a bit of glitter on it to make it sparkle in the light but not too much.

"That looks gorgeous" Annabeth said, smiling.

"You should go with this one instead of the pink one. It's much more modest and more of your style than the that one" Piper commented.

Reyna nodded to herself as she examined herself. She didn't look so bad. The bodice wasn't too tight but it hugged enough to give a glimpse of her figure.

She looked really good in it actually.

Reyna changed into a T shirt after the dress that Annabeth handed her. The blonde placed the dress in her cart while Reyna tried the T shirt on.

Reyna smiled as she got the joke on her shirt. It was a black shirt which said 'The meaning of the word BLAH' in big white writing where BLAH was written huge and in the centre of the shirt. Their were words under Blah 'Physically, mentally and emotionally tired of listening to your problem'

Reyna chuckled because as a Praetor he had to listen to people's problem even though she often wanted to just knock their teeth out as the legionnaires complained about trivial things.

Reyna smiled " I'm taking this"

Piper nodded while Annabeth mused "Maybe I should get a shirt like that for myself too"

"No way , Chase. I saw this first" Reyna said as she looked at her coyly "I doubt your campers would appreciate the Roman Praetor rocking the shirt the Greek leaded is wearing

Annabeth snorted "Keep telling yourself Reyna"

Reyna grinned.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Okay. This was a horrible chapter and I literally have an hour before I run out of internet. My Internet expire at midnight which is not just a few mines and away. Plus, this chapter is important for the story.**

 **There were supposed to be three more scenes that I had to cut out but I had to update because once I break my updating schedule, all of my updates get messed up. And I wanted to give you guys a new chapter.**

 **I will have my Internet on the 1st so you guys will get your usual update of a PROPER and interesting chapter next week Thursday/Friday.**

 **If you have any questions just pm me or leave in the review.**

 **Oh and any suggestion for their road trip to Florida? I could really use some ideas for that because I have never been to America. PLEASE.**

 **REVIEW TARGET : 30**

 **Until next time.**

 **Good Night a d remember to**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Princess of Flames**

 **¤ Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers.**

 **It has been like a year since I wrote something. My writing is a bit rusty so bear with me but it will improve as the chapters move on.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Richard John Grayson x Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano**

 **Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, humor, friendship, romance (A bit later), adventure and gore.**

 **Warnings: Post Traumatic Stress from both Reyna and Dick because even they can be strong for so long. OOC-ness. Kissing (later). Contains spoilers for Blood of Olympus**

 **Timeline: three years after Blood of Olympus in the Heroes of Olympus and just after Season Two ended for Young Justice.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Reyna asked once again.

Piper nodded patiently "Yes, we will have everything under our control in your absence. You don't have to worry."

"The shipment of enchanted weaponry from the children and legacies of Hecate from United Kingdom will arrive on Thursday. The exchange of campers for this week will take place tomorrow morning. Their is a game of death ball tonight after dinner and you have to meet Leo and Calypso at their garage in Mexico today" Annabeth listed off and said the last part pointedly at Reyna.

" See Reyna? Nothing to worry about. We have this under control" Hazel reassured.

Reyna sighed "I know, I know but the last time I left camp, the Legion went on a war path against the Greeks"

" Jeez, Reyna . You have so much faith in me" Frank said dryly.

Hazel giggled. Percy grinned "Don't worry, we will make sure Frank doesn't go crazy with power and starts a war"

Reyna smiled "Alright , fine. But call me if there's any trouble. Got it?"

"Don't worry, we got this." Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled "Just go"

The two leaders smiled and shared a swift embrace.

Reyna hopped into the drivers seat of the SUV, started the engine and pushed the accelerator. The leader of the camp went off on her long deserved vacation.

... While darkness churned in the shadows of the brightest day and awaited it's time before sinking his claws.

* * *

It seemed that Jupiter was in a good mood as the daughter of Bellona drove her black SUV. Well, technically it wasn't her SUV per-say. More like the camp's that she was borrowing it. Nico had offered his black Mercedes but Reyna couldn't possibly take his car especially when she would be travelling through desert infested with monsters. At least the SUV were upgraded by the Vulcan kids too sustain and repel monsters but not Nico's car.

She sighed in content as the wind caressed her cheeks. She hummed along to the song playing on the radio, not knowing the name or the lyrics and yet humming along. A small part of her brain realised that every mile away from her beloved camp loosened her muscles, made her smile brighter and slowly but surely she felt the weight and responsibility dissipate from her very form. A tiny part felt guilty - a really _tiny_ part- but honestly? She felt free.

She was free to do what she wanted. Explore places she always wanted to see, have fun, roam, drink, party... be free.

For so long Reyna had been trapped in a cocoon in this world of the gods. The fear of the ancestral spirits, the black beard pirates, the Titans, the giants, the _wars_. One after another problems kept arising. Things kept coming, she was made Praetor along with the boy she loved, they fought Titans, then he was gone again and this time she was thrust with the responsibility of stopping the children of the gods from going into war _alone._ She was the lone Praetor. She held responsibility for her camp alone for almost a year. But Praetor Zhang came along and took some of the burden but after that experience with Octavian she can't help but feel wry of any of her colleagues.

She shook her head _"No. They got this, I trust them. Percy and Annabeth are there too so everything will be fine"_

She pressed the accelerator as she went down the highway a laughter of mirth escaping her. She grinned like a lunatic because for once she wasn't out of Camp on a quest or stop an impending war. She wasn't out on the streets trying to survive with her sister. She wasn't out on the streets shackled by fear and responsibility. For once she was out there to do what _she_ wanted. Not what anyone expected of her. For once she was _free!_

To see.

To feel.

To have fun!

To be _Free!_

To spread her wings and _live!_

* * *

"Was the infiltration a success?" Dick sighed. He should have expected this. No "Good morning Dick" "How are you Dick?" "Did you have breakfast Dick?"

But no! It's always about the mission. It has always been about the mission. The man before him was much more considerate and paternal back when Dick first arrived at Wayne Manor if you asked Dick but perhaps the deaths of Jason and Stephanie had finally snapped Bruce to be much more harsher and more driven towards his protégés. He knew it was hard but Bruce seriously didn't need to act as though he had an iron rod of Justice shoved up his ass.

"Dick, I asked you a question" Bruce's voice snapped him out of his own thoughts.

" Yeah, it was successful. I got close to her though I hadn't managed to get much info and I'll be heading to Florida so I won't be able to get much done" Dick sighed into his coffee.

Bruce nodded "Excellent, when will you be leaving for Florida?"

"Tomorrow morning. I am gonna pack tonight, so I should arrive there later tomorrow."

Bruce nodded "Good" as he took a bite out of his breakfast "and Dick..."

The younger dark haired man raised an eyebrow to show he was listening "Try and have fun while you're there" and the last Grayson couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It's official. Reyna hated the desert. She had made a stop at the nearest city before travelling the desert to Mexico at night. It was gonna be fun they said. Just a bit of sand they said before you get to Leo's place and then head to Florida. She should seriously have taken the direct route to Florida instead of this long tour.

Her bones were frozen from the cold desert night air, only the light of Diana's chariot and the headlights guided her out of there. The monster attacks were constant and despite the fact that the car had been upgraded to withstand any monster attacks, the black SUV looked worse for wear.

It was really frustrating if you ask Reyna because she couldn't let her guard down for even a second when she got in the monster infested sandy labyrinth. She almost cried in relief when she got out of there and used her GPS to find Leo's garage. It took her another good hour to actually find the extravagant demigod quest - stop with its big sign stating "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters"

With a sigh of relief, she parked the car and entered the store despite the sign saying it's closed.

* * *

A stereotypical little bell rang as soon as Reyna entered the shop. Her breath hitched at the beauty of nature and technology that was found in the shop.

There were climbers on the walls that seemed to form a border of the room, there were pots and vases of flowers on all corners of the room and bronze fountain in the centre wall. There were small little helicopters that were flying about the room, a bronze centaur was seen shooting any flies insight from the summer heat and a bronze ant eater vacuumed all the insects away. There were so many contraptions of varying sizes and Reyna had no clue what they did.

I was like she had been transported into a completely new world. It was beautiful. The daughter of Bellona was completely lost in wonderment that she failed to notice the teenage boy sitting at the front desk with his homework "The shop is closed please comeback later"

Reyna blinked as she analysed the Latino boy with curly black hair and acne, his coffee eyes were trained on his maths textbook, chewing on the back of his pen in concentration.

The daughter of Bellona couldn't help but chuckle for some reason "Tell Leo and Calypso Reyna is here. They are expecting me"

"Uh huh... Ummm... just give me a minute I wanna finish writing this" the kid said as he hastily scribbled on his book. Reyna nodded and watched the boy finish his homework. "There! Sorry, what's your name again?" The 15 year old at the reception asked.

"Reyna"

" Reyna? Pretty name. I'll let boss man and boss lady know" the boy grinned as he ran inside.

Not even a minute had passed and a bombastic greeting echoed through the room as Leo Valdez raced down the stairs with a wide grin in all his greasy glory "Welcome! Welcome! To Leo and Calypso's Garage : Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters! I am your extravagant host Leo Valdez and this beautiful lady here is Calypso!" He gestured to the titanic beauty coming down with him.

Reyna couldn't help but grin at the son of Hephaestus. Despite her initial dislike for Leo, he had grown on her and Calypso had become a dear friend of Reyna. Seeing those two look so happy, living their dream warmed Reyna's heart.

Calypso hugged Reyna and held her at an arms length, looking her up and down; taking note of all the wear and tear of Reyna's clothes, the monsters dust and sand that was immersed in her hair. "You had a long journey here. Maybe change out of your clothes and get some rest" Calypso said kindly.

"Yeah, I appreciate it and maybe a shower too if you don't mind" Reyna grimaced at the end.

"Sure! And when you come out we can have the Calypso special roasted chicken and mashed potatoes!" Leo gave a lopsided grin as Calypso guided Reyna to their living quarters. "You're joining us for lunch too, right Felix? "

The young teen blinked and nodded "if you and your guest don't mind, boss man"

"Nah" Leo waved him off "Reyna is really chilled if you get to know her so don't worry kid. You'll be fine"

* * *

Reyna was very pleased to get the monster goo and sand off of her body. It felt refreshing as she towel - ed off and pulled on fresh clothes from her bag: denim shorts and grey T shirt that said "Don't look back, you're not going that way" and black gladiator sandals.

She went into the dinning room where the mahogany table stood in the centre, pristine white tablecloth was spread on it, crystal flower vases with fresh jasmine were on the middle of the table. Calypso placed the baking dish on a rack on the table as the boy -Felix- placed the salad on the table. The dishes and cutlery already in place, everyone quickly sat on the table to eat.

Calypso was a brilliant cook. The rich roasted chicken had flavour in every strand of fibre. The mixture of spice, salt, sauce and mashed potatoes teased her taste buds. Every bite, every licking, every chew made her mouth tingle and she watched in amusement as Leo and Felix shovelled the food down their hatch while Calypso reprimanded them.

"Sorry about these two. Thy haven't been trained yet" Calypso smiled apologetically while Leo and Felix began protesting but we're ignored by the women.

"It's fine. I'm used to it" Reyna chuckled.

" oh I can imagine" Calypso took a sip of her water "How was your drive? It takes about a day to get from Camp Jupiter to here, right?"

Reyna eyed Felix wryly "Twenty nine hours actually without stopping but it took me thirty eight hours to get here plus another day to get to Florida"

Leo noticed Reyna eyeing his young employee and placed an arm around his shoulder "this kid is a Halfblood too. Son of Iris, he works part time here and guides questing demigods in here or if he finds any Halfblood so he sends them here and we just pass them on to the nearest satyr"

"Oh, I see." Reyna nodded "the drive here was smooth except while driving through Death Valley and the constant monster attacks"

Leo laughed "Yeah I noticed. That poor car but I'll patch it up" Leo's smiled morphed into a mischievous grin and rubbed his hands "Wait till you see the little toys I made for you"

Calypso rolled her eyes "Repair boy"

Leo grinned "Sunshine"

* * *

Reyna woke up from her nap at 4 pm. She rubbed eyes and stretched her arms. Reyna pulled her messy hair in a bun and walked down the stairs to the garage where she found Leo hunched over the engine of the battered SUV and Calypso tending to her plants.

"Hello Reyna, did you have a nice sleep?" Calypso asked with a smile.

Said woman nodded "Yeah. How long will it take to repair the damages?"

"Ehh, I'd say three days" Leo said nonchalantly.

" Three days "echoed a surprised Reyna.

" Yup" Leo grinned " So you won't be leaving in this tonight. But that's where Uncle Leo's little gifts for the big bad Praetor come in" Leo said as he wiped the grease from his hands on a rag.

He went to his drawer and pulled out a small pouch of goodies. "Can I borrow your ring for a minute?"

Reyna stiffened as she twisted the ring around her finger but seeing Leo's reassuring smile she slid it off and handed it to him.

She watched as Leo placed a tiny contraption where the Torch and spear crossed and it's tiny arms wrapped around the ring and was merged as one. Leo handed the ring back to Reyna who wryly put it back on.

"Twist it twice clockwise then once anticlockwise" the son of Hephaestus instructed.

The wry daughter of Bellona did as she was told and immediately black leather began spreading up her arm and swiftly wrapping her body and swiftly chased by Imperial Gold and Stygian iron around her body and even a hood like helmet fell upon her head.

Calypso pulled a mirror towards the Praetor who just gaped at her reflection. Reyna had a swirling gold and black beast plate armour, she had black leather sleeves with a thin armoured gloved. Her skirt too was black and gold and matching leather lagging and black combat boots.

Reyna was stunned at the delicate design of the armour. It was truly magnificent as she stared at the armour.

"You look amazing" the Titaness smiled softly.

Leo chuckled " Yeah. You can put on your Aegis here too. So if you are ever attacked just twist your ring and boom you will have some protection against them. To retract the armour just twist the ring twice anticlockwise then clockwise. It also sends a distress signal if you just tap the Torch and spear three times"

Reyna did so and she was back into her civilian form. "That's amazing. Thank you"

"Ehh no problem but that's just one of my little toys for you there is more!" Leo exclaimed as he began shuffling through his pouch once more. Next he pulled out a pack of gum.

Reyna looks at the pack quizzically, coking her head to the side.

"Now these babies here come in different flavours and each flavour is special. We have lime for breathing underwater like you decide you wanna go scuba diving but forgot your equipment so you just take a bite out of one and you're all good and it will let you breathe for a good two hours. We have strawberry for invisibility; so if you wanna go into the men's showers to enjoy the scenery without getting caught..." Leo grinned as both Reyna and Calypso punched him on the head.

" Ow! Ow! Jeez tough crowd" Leo grumbled as he passed the gum to Reyna.

"Lastly, but most definitely not the least!..." Leo exclaimed running to the back of the garage door "The Ladies love Leo!"

The voice activated door opened "...The Caleo Mac 1!"

This time both Reyna and Calypso gaped at the invention in front of them. It was a car. A sleek silver car with a Pegasus wearing a laurel wreath as it's logo on the front. It was a mould between all the beautiful cars in the world melded into one but better. With more... perfection.

And there wasn't one car. There were two of them.

The two women turned and stared at the mechanic who gave a sheepish grin "I was making a car for Calypso since she got her drivers license and I was making one for you too because I know you still don't like me for starting the war three years ago, so take this as an apology gift" he pulled out two keys, one key with a "C" engraved in it while another had "R"

The two women grinned and took the keys.

"You were forgiven three years ago, Leo Valdez" Reyna said smiling.

" Thank you, Leo" Calypso kissed Leo's cheek who wrapped his arm around her.

A small twinge went through Reyna's heart at their casual affection. It was so natural for them.

Something that happened everyday for them but Reyna hadn't experienced it since Hylla but never romantic affection. Damn it, Reyna was not a romantic sap! Damn it! She is a warrior! A queen like she and Hylla had promised to be!

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head and smiled "Thanks Valdez"

Because her road trip just got a bit more interesting.

* * *

 **Hey all! I'm alive! It's a miracle isn't it?**

 **I'm a First year in university and the last update you guys had gotten was just before university started and can I just say the stress I felt in the whole of grade 11 and 12 is what I felt in just two months? It's not even funny. But I wrote an extra long chapter for reaching the review target and for making you guys wait for so long. So I'm so sorry!**

 **It's child abuse prevention month so wear blue**

 **So I need to mention a few things:**

 **1\. I have this whole story planned out and that is why this chapter and the next chapter will feel like things are going too Fast because I want the real plot to start.**

 **2\. I will write the Jason and Thalia story after finishing this one. That story is linked to this one so you will see what event leads to Thalia meeting Jason. As I said that these two stories are linked then the sequel that I might write will be linked.**

 **3\. Do you guys wanna read a parody called How can you be a villain?**

 **If you want a full story then you have to tell me a ship to work with. Preferably a crossover ship.**

 **4\. SEND ME YOUR FAVOURITE QUOTE(S) : the top quotes will be quoted in the story.**

 **5\. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS WHO TO PAIR THE FOLLOWING WITH:**

 **Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne. They need to have a PJO character paired with them if I write a crossover for these guys.**

 **6\. REYNA AND DICK WILL MEET IN CHAPTER 6!**

 **Review Target: 46**

 **Remember to : REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Princess of Flames**

 **¤ Angel**

 **P.S : Can someone please make me a cover for this story ?**


	6. Chapter 6

You know those days when you just wake up in the morning after a long sleep but still feel tired and sore in the morning just because life wants to be difficult with you? Yeah, that one, that's how Dick was feeling as he slouched in his seat at the First-class flight. Don't get him wrong, the idea of a holiday -mission disguised as holiday- any holiday was a thought of comfort but right now he was just feeling stiff. Not the stiffness you get after a nightmare like from the Scarecrow's fear toxin, but the kind of stiffness you get at school or college when you are bombarded with work and cant get any sleep because you are trying to sort out your life kind of stiffness. Add vigilantism and multiple missions in the mix and you get Dick Grayson's stiffness.

With a sigh he closed his eyes, his memories going back to the honey trap mission he had been assigned to along with gathering intel his lips curled at the beginning of this all.

* * *

 _ **(*)** "I can't believe I agreed to this" Dick muttered ad he walked around in his handsome expensive suit looking for his target._

 _He had exchanged greetings and pleasantries with Gotham's elite at the Gala. He had had a chat with men in expensive suits and buttered ladies in elegant cocktail dresses and ball gowns._

 _These people oozed wealth from their very pores. You could see the wealth hanging off of them in their expensive suits and dresses, the jewelry they wore and the cars the drove. The lavish food, excellent wine and delicate décor was screaming wealth. And it disgusted him because though Bruce was rich at least he wasn't a bastard about it and put some good use to that money._

 _Dick gritted his teeth until he finally spotted the woman he was looking for._

 _Richard John Grayson had been completely wrong when he called his target an old hag because she was anything but old and a hag._

 _Bellatrix Le Roux was a beauty standing in a black cocktail dress at 5'9" without her black heels. Her shoulder less black dress hugged her curvaceous form appreciatively and he could see a sexy toned leggy peaking out from the slit on the left side of her dress that reaches her hip._

 _The ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne grinned at the woman._

 _Playboy mode on full force._

 _And maybe this won't be so bad after all._

He approached the blonde bombshell with a devilish smirk and snatched a glass of wine from one of the passing butlers with silver trays. The woman was surrounded by men who tried to smitten the young woman but Dick could see it even from a distance that this woman does not fall for flattery and simple words. He could see it that her stormy blue eyes though seemed to be focused on the men she was conversing with, they are wandering about as if analyzing the threat and potential of everyone in the room.

He watched as her stormy blue met his cerulean ones and her ruby lips curled as she excused herself from the crowd of men and approached towards the eldest ward of Wayne.

"Richard Grayson, my my, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I don't think I have seen you in quite a few years" Bellatrix said as her eyes roamed Dick's figure with a smirk.

"I was going to the same thing to you as well _Madamoselle_ Le Roux and I must say you have grown into a beautiful young woman" He said as he took her manicured head planted a small kiss.

"You are rather handsome yourself." This time Bellatrix gave an actual smile as they took a sip from their respective glasses "What brought you here? If my memory serves me right -which it does- you are not a Charity Ball person"

Richard smirked "Don't you remember so much about me, Bellatrix" but his smirk faded as he remembered the reason why he stopped attending Charity Balls all together "My little brother, Jason, died three years ago."

The blonde bowed her head in respect for a minute before Dick asked his question "Why did you stop coming? Everything turned silent from your dad's company and you"

Richard noted the subtle straightening of her shoulders, the hardening of her jaw and the swirling storm in her eyes but it all vanished within a blink as if it never existed.

"My father passed away three years ago, that's why we have been silent and we hadn't made a public announcement because a sixteen year old _little girl_ was left to run _her daddy's big bad_ company. But they were right, the competition could have destroyed everything my daddy worked her to build that's why I kept it quiet for so long. Last thing I need is these power hungry old fools try to steal my money and company" She turned her head and stared at Richard "At least Bruce Wayne isn't a power hungry old fool that's why I trust you enough to tell you this"

He could see the pain and anger simmering beneath the surface and he could honestly empathize with her so he too bowed his head in respect for the dead because he knows saying _"I'm sorry for your loss"_ or _"You have my condolences "_ are just empty words that mean nothing so he kept his silence until they both slowly rose their heads and smiled.

A genuine smile that hadn't been expressed all day spread on the eldest ward of Wayne and was mirrored on the heiress before him. She giggled. He chuckled. They both burst into laughter and all signs of tension ebbed from their muscles and the atmosphere cleared.

* * *

Reyna grinned like a lunatic as she sped down the highway, the retracted roof of the Caleo Mac 1 whipping her hair in the wind. Adrenalin pumped in her ears and laughter echoed from the deepest parts of her belly from the thrill of the drive.

No wonder boys speed raced! It's so much fun! Damn it! The smooth turns, the shrill sharp ends, the speed, the motion, the endless horizon just for her to explore. She felt like she could soar!

Soar the skies.

Soar the heavens

Soar to infinity and beyond

Soar to the skies like caged bird finally free

* * *

Richard grinned like a lunatic along with the woman before him until his gaze softened and met hers "You're incredibly strong and brave Bellatrix. To run a company from the age of sixteen and it's still going smooth, that's talent and you are talented" For a moment the cocky beauty's gaze focused on his face reading and analyzing him, trying to find an ounce of insincerity or blatant flattery but all she found was genuine honesty.

Her stormy gaze lowered as she whispered "Thank you"

"Don't thank me when I am telling you the honest truth" He murmured pulling her closer to him, her hands resting on his chest. Stormy blue meets cerulean blue. Gazing. Analyzing. Both souls trying to see the deepest darkest secrets of the other but finding nothing but a wall.

Dick saw the wall of anger and rage inside, simmering but controlled. He saw the longing in her eyes and the lust swirling in the storm. He knew what he had to captured her lips with his own. **(**)**

...

Dick cracked his neck and smirked at the love making that followed where they ended up in Miss Bellatrix La Roux's room. He had to admit she was good, one of the best actually. Though he wasn't able to find much intel in her room, he did manage to bug her place so at least Bruce was happy. Now he was off to rest and relaxation in sunny Florida.

"Attention passengers, please buckle up and close all trays. We are about to land in Florida. Thank you for flying on Gotham International Airlines"

He buckled up and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face in anticipation.

 _"Finally"_

* * *

 _"Finally"_

Reyna smiled as she finally arrived in beautiful sunny Florida. The sun was still quite high in the azure sky, the gentle breeze blew her hair. She watched children run about and people strolling through the streets. The grinning Roman stared at everything of this new city,taking note of not only the vendors and shops but of all the alley was and streets she passed. Quietly analyzing people and for possible monsters too.

She drove past a florist, some shops and restraints until she finally arrived at her Sunny Side Hotel and promptly parked her car.

Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and began pulling out her bags from the everything in hand she walked in to the main reception. The hotel was quite modern with its beautiful French windows, high ceiling and chandeliers. A mahogany desk set in front of her dark brown and polished. Upon it lay a nameplate of fake gold stating "Ernest Shuping" subsequently introducing the tall toasted coffee man with neatly set curly hair.

The receptionist gave her a warm smile in greeting "Welcome to Sunny Side Hotel ma'am. How may I help you?"

Reyna returned a smile of her own "Thank you. I had booked a room online. My name is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano"

The dark haired man nodded "Please let me check." He hunched over his keyboard "Ramirez Arellano"

After a few seconds the man straightened up and smiled pleasantly as he reached for the keys arranged on the board behind him "That's room 312. It's on the third floor. You may take the elevator and someone will bring your luggage to your room for you"

"Thank you" Reyna nodded letting the late teen who came for luggage, take it as she headed for the elevator

She arrived at the third floor and found her room with ease.

"Sunny Side Hotel... They weren't exaggerating. They are sunny" Reyna gaped at the huge spacious room with a King sized canopy bed made of strong oak, smooth and polished. She traced her hands across the soft sweet smelling white sheets and the cool comforter with red lining. She tossed her bag to one side as she walked out the glass doors to find a beautiful terrace and spacious enough to fit a Pegasus.

The view was breath taking upon the setting sun that released hues of orange and pink to the once azure sky. The colors melded and morphed into shades that no man could forge upon his canvas as Gods painted a masterpiece upon the canvas of eternity.

The buildings reaching up for the colors, the people walking, talking going about their business. Just their, just living, just being free of the chaos that lies behind the veil of the Mist. Oblivious to the pain, bloodshed and hardships. Just being free.A knock startled her out of her thoughts and she saw the young man with her bags.

Smiling softly she asked him to put her bags in the corner, pulling out a twenty dollar bill she gave him a generous tip.

Opening her bags, Reyna got to work of setting trip wires at all entrances and exits in case of monster attacks or unwanted intrusion from petty thieves or mortals in general. She left her first aid pack in her bag and set her toiletries in the bathroom with her own towel because Heaven knows what these mortals can do with the hotel towels.

it took about an hour and a half but by the time she was done Reyna was absolutely famished. Glancing at the clock it read 8:15. So she could either call room service and order dinner or she could take this opportunity to explore the place.

Reyna snatched her keys and wallet and headed out for the closest restrunt that was open.

Reyna walked briskly, eyes wandering around the area as she finally spotted an open diner. Jogging lightly Reyna slowed down when she felt her ring start to feel hot and tug her to the right. She checked her ring and twisted her mother'a symbol three times to show a monster radar. The results did not make Reyna happy because there were about ten monsters two alleys down. It was not a good sign and judging by their movements in and out of the building they were carrying something.

Frowning, Reyna ducked into the shadows and activated the armor as it wrapped around her body like a black and gold Praetor tied aegis upon her shoulders and snuck around the corner of monsters to see them load crates into trucks along side mortals.

Her frown deepened as she watched both monsters and mortals whisper to each other but she couldn't hear a word they spoke.

She didn't care what their shipment was or that mortals were there but the fact that there were two Cyclops, six Empousi and two dracane standing there without ripping each other apart already had Reyna on edge and if whatever they were transporting wasn't a threat to humankind then Reyna would quit chocolate for eternity.

The dark haired Praetor watched as the Emousa sniffed the air and she could see her smirk "Well well well, we have a little mouse amongst us. A little half blood mouse. Come out girl, before we tear you apart" as soon as those words were uttered Praetor rolled out of her hiding spot and had flung a knife before she even sat up straight.

The celestial bronze dagger instantly vaporized the creature. Her sisters shrieks as they pounced on the Roman Praetor. Instinctively her javelin grew to its full length, as soon as the first Empousa landed upon her and had her pinned to the ground, she rucked her knees under the beast and with the support of her javelin she flung the servant of Hecate off of her. Swinging back to her feet, Reyna spun the javelin as she deflected bullets from the mortals she forgot about as they jumped into the trucks and floored it.

Just then, small explosions occurred in front of them and a smoke screen formed as a figure landed on the truck with a double sumersault.

Seeing the monsters distracted and the humans occupied by the new arrival, she hastened her pace as she stabbed a second Empousa with her javelin, side strapped a charging cyclops who ran into a truck that crushed an Empousa and a dracane.

Three down, seven to go. The daughter of Bellona dodged the claws aimed at her face by the donkey legged cheerleader but ran into the snake woman's sword that collided with her lower leg. Gritting her teeth she grabbed the offending sword much to to its weilder's surprise and impaled her with her javelin.

She was about to throw her weapon at the last two Empousa when a body collided with hers and she along with the body tumbled and crashed on the pavement, feeling every pebble, every stone, every stray piece cut into their skin until the finally came to a halt and Reyna found herself entangled in limbs on top of a very strong and well toned chest. Thank heavens for her helmet or the vigilante would have seen her blushing cheeks.

But that was short lived when loud screeching tires of the delivery trucks were heading their way. Neither of them was sure whose quick thinking it was or if they both acted on their impulse at the same time but they rolled out of the way in the nick of time as five trucks rolled away at high speed and soon disappeared from their view by the time they scrambled to their feet.

Now that they were on their feet and out of danger Reyna could see that the masked vigilante wore a black spandex body suit with a blue bird on his chest. A utility belt encircled his waist and he seemed to be pointing his eskrima sticks at her while her Javelin was tucked under her arm safely.

"Who are you and what were you doing with those people?" The vigilante growled.

Honestly? The Praetor found him quite amusing as she felt her lips quirk but she regained her composure and said "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking about others"

The dark haired hero raised an eyebrow but didn't lower his guard either way "Nightwing, and you are?"

She gave him a stiff nod. She chewed over her response for a few moments but quickly dismissed the idea of revealing her real name to him. If he tells her an alias then it's only fair she does the same "Praetor"

"Well Praetor, tell me who those guys were and what were they shipping?" He growled

She watched his movements, the rise and fall of his chest, the stiffness of his shoulders and stiff muscles. She observed the man "tell me what you saw first"

Two cyclops from what u father with the one eye and huge bodies, vampire donkey legged cheerleaders, snake-human hybrid women and some thugs loading six trucks with God-knows-what and you appearing out of the blue and starting a fight. Great going genius, you let why five of those trucks get away" Nightwing growled.

Reyna raised an eyebrow as she suppressed a groan "Of course he can see through the Mist. Just what I need" she thought.

"For the record you were dealing with the thugs and the trucks I was dealing with the monsters" She pointed out

"By killing them in cold blood?" He snapped

Bellona's daughter snorted "I don't know who you are, but the only way to take those monsters down was to kill them and trust me when I say they will comeback . I saved your life from being killed. Do not mess with powers you can not comprehend, Nightwing" her glare was cold and matched his ten fold.

The tension in the air was thick and scowls set upon their faces until Blüdhaven's hero broke eye contact and turned to the forgotten truck left behind followed by the female.

She could see the thick crates and watched the crates pried open by the detective to reveal weaponry as he checked and found them stocked to the brim. The Praetor of the Twelfth Legion frowned as her thoughts whirled "All this trouble with monster guards for weapons? It doesn't seem right. Monsters aren't interested in mortal weapons"

Something was seriously not right, because darkness was churning behind the facade of the sun. Evil was awakening from its illusion of goodness. Because night was rising and soon claws will shred flesh, fangs shall tear you, fear will consume and all that remains is just...

You.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! The moment you have been waiting for! Dick and Reyna finally meet! Well Praetor and Nightwing rather than the civilians Reyna and Dick. So the real plot of the story can now begin *evil laugh***

 **(*) This was an excerpt from Chapter 4**

 **(**) Everything that has to do with Bellatrix and the party is a memory of what happened during the party that was not shown in chapter 4**

 **Just remember that whenever we have Reyna and Dick in their vigilante attire then they are called Praetor and Nightwing, when it's just the normal Reyna and Dick then they will be referred by their own names.**

 **Thank you all for sending in your favorite quotes! They were all amazing! You gust can still send them in.**

 **Civilian Reyna and Dick will meet in the next chapter. Please tell me how you want them to meet.**

 **Can anyone please make me a cover page for this story please?**

 **Please give me suggestions on what you wish to see!**

 **Review Target: 70**

 **Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Princess Of Flames**


End file.
